


Evading Celibacy

by BrokenShadow, EltasAldaron31



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Lesbian Sex, Loss of Virginity, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-08-08 22:32:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7776259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenShadow/pseuds/BrokenShadow, https://archiveofourown.org/users/EltasAldaron31/pseuds/EltasAldaron31
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leliana is a virgin nun about to go forth with her final vow, the Vow of Celibacy. The day before the ceremony, she meets the alluring Witch of the Wilds who offers to show Leliana exactly what she'd be missing out on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This piece was originally a one shot by SilentStormSociety but will now be continued and co-authored with EltasAldaron31.

"Back again I see."

Leliana glanced around at the sound of the hauntingly hypnotic tone of a woman. But she saw no one, only endless planes of trees surrounded her. Was she hearing things? She had heard countless tales and hauntings taking place in the Korcari Wild's, was she to be yet another victim?

"Hello?"

Leliana held a hand to her brow, shielding her eyes from the bright sun as a woman emerged from behind one of the many trees. She was gorgeous to be sure, slender but toned, similar in height to Leliana with flawless ivory skin and the most piercing golden globes for eyes, framed beautifully by a few strands of dark locks. The rest of the woman's hair had been tied back into a relaxed bun.

She strode confidently toward the nun; the leather tassels of her skirt smacked lightly against knee-length boots with her every step, twisting and swaying as she grew nearer. But it wasn't the woman's legs Leliana's eyes settled on, oh no, it was her almost bare chest exposed to the world for all to see, her cherry-colored blouse was in the shape of a U, it _just_ covered all the appropriate places.

"Do not be alarmed; I am no foe. You may call me, Morrigan. And you are?"

Leliana's heart beat faster as her gaze landed on the staff holstered behind Morrigan's back. _She must be a witch. I never expected one to be so beautiful._

"I am Leliana. You have seen me before?"

A small smile tugged at Morrigan's lips as she crossed her arms and took another step closer, just bordering on the edge of Leliana's personal space. She smelled of lilacs and lavender after a rainy day; the scent was divine.

"Indeed I have. Every day this week in fact. What is it you are doing? You stroll and trample through my woods, pick a flower with no alchemical properties, and leave."

"Oh, yes the flower! Andraste's Grace!"

"You named a flower after your god?" Morrigan shook her head and rolled her eyes with a _tsk tsk_.

Leliana decided to ignore the comment. "I am collecting them as I prepare to take my final vows to the chantry. I am to acquire one sacred flower every day this week. Then, at the end of the week, I will weave them together into a crown resembling my purity and go through with the ceremony.

Morrigan raised an eyebrow and tilted her head, "What sort of vow?"

"The Vow of Celibacy. After tomorrow, I will refrain from the acts of love, for the rest, of my life."

The witch's eyes snapped wide, her golden suns nearly bulged out of her skull. "'Tis ridiculous! The chantry forcing this upon their firmest supporters no less."

"Hey! It is my choice! And the Maker's way, it is my destiny."

"To refrain from sex? Tell me, nun." Morrigan fully intruded on Leliana's personal space now, "Have you ever experienced the ways of love?"

Morrigan's face was an inch from her own, soft tufts of air gusted lightly across her cheek.

"Maybe n-not in the traditional sense, n-no." Leliana's voice quivered, her limbs began to shake as her heart began to thunder wildly. Her breath hitched when Morrigan pressed a long-fingered hand to her chest and gently backed her against a tree and slowly pressed their bodies together. The mage's silky smooth hands came to rest on her hips. Leliana was breathing harder now; she was trying desperately to remain calm and poised, but the effect this woman had on her was overwhelming. She felt a hollowness in her abdomen, a curious flutter rise in her chest as heat pulled at her core. Blue sapphires trailed down the witch's long elegant neck and once again settled on the valley inches from her face.

It took every bit of sheer willpower Leliana had left in her to keep herself from propelling forward face first into those glorious mounds. She wanted Morrigan to suffocate her with them; then she could die happy and not have to deal with these pesky feelings ballooning within her.

Morrigan stretched a palm out past Leliana's head and leaned against the tree, her other hand trailing down between Leliana's bosoms, drawing light circles. "If you like, I would be willing to show you what you are giving up. Everyone should experience the act at least once, hmmm?"

The witch's whisper was a husky one. She had a sultry look in her eye that sent a shiver through Leliana's spine; goosebumps raised on her arms as Morrigan tucked a stray strand of unruly red hair behind Leliana's ear.

"I s-suppose I _am_ a little curious."

A wicked grin crossed the erogenous witch's features. "Follow me then, if it pleases you, your first time should not be sullied by the filth of a forest. I live in a small cottage not far from here."

Leliana froze a moment; her body paralyzed against the tree. Was she really doing this? She definitely wanted to. And did she want to lose her virginity to the sexy stranger with the exceedingly gorgeous body of ivory toned skin she had just only met? The one with the fierce eyes and overwhelming beauty with a voice dripping with ecstasy? Yes, yes she did.

She remembered how to move again when the witch slipped slim fingers between Leliana's and urged her along, a warm smile in place. "Do not be afraid, Leliana."

Leliana's heart lifted, that was the first time Morrigan had said her name. She would never grow tired of hearing it fall from those full crimson lips.

It wasn't long before the trees they weaved through broke into a clearing. They crossed a bridge overlooking a small cottage near a large pond. Though there was nothing substantially eloquent about the place, it was beautiful in its natural habitat, cozy and most importantly, private. _This is where my life will change. A special moment will happen here tonight as this beautiful witch takes my blood, my innocence, my purity. Praise be to Andraste for this choice._

Morrigan stopped to gage Leliana's reaction and shot her another warm smile before tightening her grasp and leading Leliana to the dark sandalwood door of the cottage.

"Welcome." Morrigan offered as she opened the door and motioned for Leliana to enter first. The cottage consisted of a single room, small in size and consisted only of the most basic of furniture. A table, a chair, a cauldron, an end table and of course…a bed. Leliana swallowed as she imagined what forbidden events might take place atop those clean bedsheets.

The door closed behind her, but before she could turn, firm hands gently grasped her shoulders from behind, squeezing slightly.

"Are you ready, Leliana?" Morrigan whispered in that husky whisper of hers, "Are you ready to give yourself to me?"

Slowly, Leliana nodded. Morrigan continued to rub and knead her shoulders, adding thumbs to the mix, making small, wonderful circles. She began to breathe normally again as she relaxed, slinking slightly into Morrigan. She could feel the witch's glorious breasts pucker, her hardened nipples brushing through their thin clothing.

Those attentive hands began to rub lower, moving down Leliana's back and snaking around her waist. Morrigan let out a light breath near the chantry sister's ear before pressing light kisses along her neck, ending the trail with one long alluring lick. Arousal exploded inside Leliana at the sensation of the slick tongue, and they hadn't even done anything yet!

Carefully, the witch spun Leliana around and stepped closer, causing Leliana to take a step back, then she did the same again and again until the backs of Leliana's knees came in contact with the edge of the bed. The witch tightened her grip on Leliana's waist before allowing her to fall backward; Morrigan toppled over her. The mage straightened her posture and heaved her chest out proudly as she slid her too small blouse over her head and tossed it behind her while maintaining eye contact, then did the same with her binding.

Morrigan lifted her weight off Leliana just enough to urge her to shimmy up the bed. Once red hair met the luxuriousness of a pillow, Morrigan began to pull away the nuns' robes. Leliana kept her eyes on Morrigan as she allowed herself to be stripped until she was completely devoid of clothing. Leliana found her own anxious hands reaching for Morrigan's leather skirt, fiddling with the buckles, her attempts became frantic as she grew embarrassed at not being able to get the wretched garment off fast enough. Morrigan's hands covered her own with a small smile before she expertly did away with the garment herself. Finally, they were both naked. Leliana lay back against the pillow in awe at having such a beautiful woman straddle her.

Her eyes raked the witches magnificent bust and curvy hips and traveled lower to her nether regions. The wiry hairs there were already glistening with the witch's arousal, it pleased Leliana to no end that this sexy witch could ever desire her in such a way.

Her eyes snapped back up to Morrigan as she was caught gawking at the witch's crotch. She could feel herself blushing.

"Do not be embarrassed. You may look as much as you like, touch…taste, whatever pleases you."

Leliana's already red face turned redder just then. Morrigan let out a light laugh as she took Leliana's hand and guided it between her slick legs. A groan escaped Leliana as the wetness coated her fingers. Morrigan was dripping with need, dripping for _her_. The witch pushed against Leliana's index and middle fingers, guiding them further into her sopping heat, gently the witch swayed and let out a few quick breaths of relief. She felt incredible; Leliana wanted to do more, but she wasn't sure what.

Then Morrigan grasped Leliana by the wrist and pulled her out, bringing her shiny fingers up to crimson lips. The witch first pressed a kiss to those sticky digits before opening her mouth and sucking them in, her hot tongue swirling and sucking. An involuntary buck arose from Leliana's hips as her breathing labored and passion burned through her at the erotic display.

Once Morrigan had sucked the chantry sister's fingers completely clean, she let go with an auditory _pop_ and leaned over Leliana, and finally connected their lips for the first time. Leliana saw stars as Morrigan kissed her, the kiss was soft and sensual. Both women let out a hum of approval simultaneously.

The witch's hands busied themselves with the exploration of Leliana's body. Attentive fingers rubbed small delicate circles on her hips before travelling to her shoulders and neck, breasts then stomach, buttocks, and thighs before Morrigan ripped her mouth away and sucked in a nipple, eliciting a long moan from Leliana. Then the mage kissed down her valley and lower until she reached where the writhing redhead wanted her most. She bucked her hips up toward the hot wanting mouth, ready to feel, ready for pleasure.

"Are you ready, Leliana? This will be the last time I ask. After this, there is no turning back."

A plethora of thoughts raced through Leliana just then. Was Morrigan a test sent by the Maker himself? A trial of some sort? Faith untested was meaningless, it would make sense to be sent temptation. _If I am suppose to overcome the temptation that is Morrigan than forgive me, Maker, for I am weak!_

Leliana nodded furiously at the witch between her legs, giving her the go-ahead command. Her head shot back against the pillow roughly as she arched her back and a hand sprang to the back of Morrigan's head pressing her face firmly against Leliana's sopping sex. She bucked into Morrigan's talented mouth until she glimpsed heaven and was brought back again.

If she were being truthful, she would defy her faith a thousand times over just to sin in this way with Morrigan. Leliana was so close, so close she was almost there… but then Morrigan eased off, slipping up Leliana's sweat-slicked body and bringing their mouths together as she delicately slipped two long fingers between Leliana's soaked folds.

The witch held her fingers still when Leliana clinched around them at the fierce sting, clutching onto Morrigan tightly as the witch kissed her hard, distracting her from the pain. Morrigan slipped her tongue between wet, wanting lips; encouraging Leliana's tongue to wrestle with her own. The chantry sister eagerly shoved her tongue into Morrigan as the witch pressed her fingers further up her core into Leliana's tightness, her inner walls fluttering around smooth fingers.

Morrigan sucked on her tongue another moment before letting go to begin pumping a gentle but steady pace for Leliana to ride. The witch sucked at her neck as Leliana arched again, her body writhing beneath Morrigan's ministrations as she neared her peak again. A thumb snuck out to circle her clit as well, bringing her hips to thrust more erratically until she was shoved over the edge and her first orgasm crashed over her. She came with a long shrill shriek, body convulsing with pleasure before collapsing back onto the bed, breathless.

Her eyes began to roll back into her head as Morrigan settled between her legs again, their mounds pressed together as she kissed at Leliana's collarbone.

"Stay with me, Leli," Morrigan whispered.

Leliana forced her eyes to open and smiled when greeted by the sight of the beautiful grinning witch still on top of her. Wrapping her arms around Morrigan's neck, she pulled the woman in for a fervent kiss. Leliana felt pressure on her sex at that moment; her companion had started to grind down against her with fervor. She kissed the witch harder, thrusting her pelvic bone into the witch as much as she could in an attempt to help while also grabbing the witch's firm backside and pulling her impossibly closer.

Morrigan's breathing grew frantic as her thrusts became frenzied until she was shrieking with pleasure just as Leliana had. She fell into a heap on Leliana, spent.

Both women laid there cuddling the other, perfectly content. Leliana had no idea how long they stayed like that until Morrigan pulled a blanket over their naked bodies and kissed her again wishing her a goodnight. That's when Leliana noticed night had fallen.

"Morrigan?" she whispered.

"Hmmm?"

"Thank you."

"What will you do now I wonder?"

That was a good question. Leliana couldn't go back now. She had no intention of giving up the act of sex after what Morrigan had shown her. It had been mind-blowing, earth-shattering even, something she was desperate to repeat again and again, preferably with Morrigan.

"Calm yourself, Leliana."

Leliana gave Morrigan a puzzled look. She hadn't said anything.

"Your thoughts are loud," Morrigan answered. "Look, you do not need to decide anything right now. You are free to stay here as long as you like."

"You wouldn't mind?"

"'Tis lonely, all alone in my cottage. And cold as winter approaches, I have no qualms with you warming my bed."

Leliana pressed another passionate kiss to the witch's lips; she couldn't convey her gratitude with just one kiss, so she sank lower to the depths of Morrigan…


	2. Chapter 2

Soft candlelight danced on pale shoulders.  The witch’s fingers glided across them trailing warmth that caused the sleeping Sister to stir.  A turn of auburn head found golden pools gazing with fascination.  Morrigan walked her fingertips up the curve of one shoulder and along a graceful neck to cup her companion’s jaw.  Heated breath mingled with hers as plump lips parted then drew close. 

Morrigan had only read books of stormy seas with a whirling abyss in the center of it.  Leliana’s eyes darkened with desire, that way and she knew she could drown in them.  The Chantry Sister took a ragged breath before slowly leaning in to press their lips together.  The kiss was chaste and Morrigan longed to part those lips with her tongue, pushing past the Sister’s reserve and tasting her like they had kissed all other times that night.  Somehow she kept her control.  Something about the sweet kiss was more intimate and she wondered if it was the look of trust that followed when those stormy eyes opened as their kiss ended.

Leliana slowly pulled away, her soft gaze not leaving the golden pools of light her lover graced her with.  Resistance on the nape of her neck lessened as Morrigan’s fingers slowly released her short strands.  Sensual lips the colour of sun-ripened plum curved into a smile before the witch’s tongue darted out from behind them to taste their kiss.     

“Good morning, dearest.”  Leliana stretched with a smile.

“‘Tis still night.” A quiet laugh tumbled from the witch’s lips as sapphire eyes before her widened then looked about.

“Oh!  I could have sworn I had slept it away.”  The lilt of muted Orlesian accent travelled the small space between them and it tickled the witch’s senses.

“Sleep well, did we?” Amusement still shone from those catlike eyes as the Sister relaxed in the witch’s arms once more.

“I did.”  A pause, as the redhead seemed to consider.  “I haven’t slept like that in a long time.”  Leliana nuzzled against her lover’s smooth chest, careful not to dig the point of her chin into the top of a sensitive mound.  It was a gesture the witch appreciated.

“There’s a thing to be said about discovering the pleasures of the flesh.”  The witch inhaled her lover’s scent, reveling in the mingled notes of  _Andraste’s Grace_ , sweat and sex.  It was an intoxicating combination and she all but groaned out her breath.  “You never forget.”

For an immeasurable moment, they held each other in companionable silence, both lost in their own thoughts.  The witch dreaded the morning and what decision her newfound lover may take.  She had invited her to stay but the Sister gave no clear response though seeming to take her request to heart.   Leliana’s mind turned over and over in itself, aching to stay with this goddess of moonlight, yet a pointed thought stuck her—her vow to live by the Maker’s will.  She wondered if this was some test that she happily failed.  

Gently Morrigan caressed one pale, flawless cheek. “The night is still young my dear and if you’ve mind to come with me, I’d like to show you something.”  Morrigan watched consternation fade from her lover’s face.   The redhead smiled then nodded.  They had time, for the moment and she would not waste any of it.  The witch threw the sumptuous fur from their entwined bodies and proceeded to dress in her robes.  Her eyes flicked to the Sister often who dragged on her inner tunic that fell just past mid-thigh.  With approval, the witch noted that the wretched Chantry robes were laid across the back of one chair. 

She stood from buckling her soft leather boots and gathered the Sister in her arms.  “There’s so much I can show you that your Chantry sisters can only dream of.”  A slight tilt of her head caught Leliana’s lips with her own.  Deeply, hungrily she devoured her lover, who responded in kind till they both nearly ripped the other’s clothes off again. 

Reluctantly, Morrigan removed her hands from under Leliana’s tunic.  The Sister looked crestfallen, those lips turning down into an adorable pout.  “We have time later dear, but for what I want to show you, we must go now.”

The red-head nodded then unlatched her hands from around the back of the witch’s neck.  Her legs shook with excitement from what nearly took place again.  The witch wrapped her hand in long delicate digits and led her out of the cozy hut and into the darkness of the Wilds.

It had rained heavily though the Sister could not remember hearing anything but laboured breaths and rhythmic moans both from herself and the witch who explored and fulfilled her body’s needs.  She remembered no thunder or lighting apart from the incredible pleasure that built deep inside like rolling storm and the blinding stars that shot off behind her closed eyes as sensation reached new heights.  She blushed prettily hoping the witch could not see it in the dark.  The world could have been breaking, the Darkspawn rampaging but all she would have known were two golden points the colour of sunlight and plum coloured lips massaging her own… both sets.  Heat suffused Leliana’s cheeks again and the sight of Morrigan’s face between her legs sprung to memory.

“I remember too.”  The witch turned to her, gazing deep into her eyes.  Desire rolled inside begging to be realized as their mouths clashed in a fierce kiss.  It ended much too soon and both were left panting in scents of pine and earth.  “Soon, lover.” 

The witch inclined her head toward the tree line on the edges of the clearing around her home and they disappeared into the forest together hand in hand.  Leliana trusted and followed the witch’s sure steps though only starlight and a sliver of hidden moon lit their path.  The night was alive around them—a symphony that celebrated life, that thrived in the dark.  Her companion was a part of it all, a slick hunter in the darkness and the Sister found herself admiring the sway of leather covered hips. 

Twice they crossed a stream, the witch’s hands going around the Sister’s waist guiding her steps around semi-submerged boulders when the way grew suddenly dark from cloud cover.  Leliana marveled that she felt completely at ease in the thick woods.  She found a quiet beauty in the shadows that ordinarily made the hair on the back of her neck stand on end.  Adventure sparked the tinder of her soul and she became part of the forest, thanks to the witch of the wilds at her side.  Her companion exuded confidence that in a sense made her feel untouchable and for a moment she wondered if she could live the rest of her life this way.

“We are close.”  A cool hand found hers, long fingers linking with her own.  The grip was sure, almost possessive. The witch brought their hands to her lips, kissing the top of Leliana’s knuckles lightly.  The Sister stood transfixed on the goddess before her, Morrigan’s beauty in the pale hue of moonlight taking her breath away.   Behind the witch three small spheres of light hovered casting a gentle glow of green and crimson through the forest around them.  Leliana gasped, eyes widening as she tracked the orbs suspiciously. “‘Tis alright, they are here to guide.”  Leliana warily let her guard down allowing fascination to take over as a mossy sphere hovered in front of her seeming to beckon her to follow.   Softly they walked sided by side, Morrigan not relinquishing her hand for a moment.

The orbs lead them merrily across a stand of trees that opened to a clearing reverberating with drums and the plucking of lute strings.  Silhouettes of thighs and arms and wild head-dresses played against the bonfire, eight women danced about. Three more sat cross-legged on the ground with their instruments and kept the music at an invigorating rhythm.  Leliana slowed her steps as they approached the circle of light and dancing, her mouth dropping open as the flickering light revealed unbound breasts of varying sizes that jiggled and bounced with each pounding of feet upon the soft packed earth.

The music did not stop and gently Morrigan squeezed her hand and inclined her head towards the Chasind women.  Smiling faces from the ground, beamed up at the witch and heads nodded in approval as they roved the line of Leliana’s body.  Morrigan turned to her new lover and with a smile slipped the small straps of her robes from her shoulders, letting them hang from her leather covered hips.  The binds on her breasts were undone next and the article carefully discarded on the ground. With her long-fingered hands, Morrigan cupped then massaged her own breasts, gently tweaking her nipple erect with pull and twist of her fingers.  With her hips rocking side to side she approached Leliana, softly running the flat of her palm across the Sister’s abdomen then down slowly and deliberately following the soft curve of her womb.

Leliana released a shuddering breath as Morrigan’s fingertips played across her mound and gently cupped and released it with each caress.  Golden pools searched her eyes before she tasted the witch’s hot kiss on her mouth.  She melted into the witch’s kiss, pressing their bodies together languidly.  The witch pulled away reluctantly from her lips and mound and with a smile whispered in the dark.

“Do you trust me, lover?”  Long fingers trailed up along Leliana’s hips as she nodded.  It started to lift her tunic up, the edges of the material oddly sensual in the way it caressed her sides.  “Then trust that I will let no harm come to you.”  Leliana lifted both arms as Morrigan pulled her tunic up and over her head, exposing her pebbling nipples to the cool night air.  The witch glanced down at the stiff rosy peaks before gently thumbing them.  “Tonight we celebrate the two moons rising.”  Warm hands cupped the Sister’s ample breasts, making her lean into that touch aching for more contact.  Smiling eyes caught the flickering of flames on their golden surface.  Morrigan inclined her head towards the dancing ring of women.  “Tonight, we join my sisters’ dance.”

Leliana’s eyes widened as she followed the witch’s steps.  “Your sisters?”

 “We are witches of the wilds.”  Morrigan smiled again, taking the Chantry Sister by the hand slipping them both into the dancing circle of Chasind witches.  The drumbeat doubled its tempo and bodies moved along to a tribal dance of foot stomps and flailing arms.  In unison, they bowed the ground at the hips before snapping back up to throw their hands towards the twin moons above them.  Leliana fell into a natural rhythm, rocking her body in waves with her lover.  Laughter erupted from her throat as the music carried them both away. 

In time the music changed again and the circle disbanded, each witch forming a pair with another, hands at each other’s gyrating hips, while mouths clashed in heated kisses.  Leliana stopped stock still in awe, looking about the open display of affection.  Warm hands encircling her waist from behind had her eyes looking straight down at them.  Morrigan guided their rhythm, initiating every pulse of their hips and entwining their bodies intimately.  Leliana looked over her shoulder finding smouldering pools of golden desire, staring intently at her.  Heat and throbbing pulled on her core, making her ache inside. 

Morrigan did not relent, twisting them about as her hands fondled her lover’s breasts.  Lips found bare skin at the shoulder blade, teeth sinking into gift Leliana with a sweet sting that had her groaning hard and low between quickening breaths.  The witch’s lips moved along her neck, her eyes half closing obscuring the sight of women around her in various states of pleasure. 

Leliana bit her lip, as Morrigan’s fingertips rubbed her hardened nipples.  She turned her head, her lips meeting Morrigan’s for a deep kiss.  Softly she spoke with a shuddering breath, “I want you, dearest.”

Morrigan's lips curved up in a smile against her jaw.  “I know a place.”

Quickly they walked under the eyes of tall trees, whose trunks glowed like luminescent ash in the moonlight.   Their hurried steps rustled in the undergrowth along with soft giggles from both women eager to repeat their entanglement from before.  Though they walked at a brisk pace, their progress was often hampered by clashing of lips and grasping fingers, taking seconds or minutes before the witch would pull away with a laugh to lead them on again. 

“I promise you, this place is worth the wait.”  Morrigan gasped at one such time, needing all her resolve to extricate her lover’s roving hands from inside her skirt.  She quickened their pace as much as she dared to in the dark of the forest, her breathing short from both the effort and the Sister’s attentions.  They walked until a cliff face, sheer with worn granite blocked their way.  Morrigan cast about, hands feeling for a way through the stone while Leliana stared in wonder.  She let out a sharp intake of breath as the witch’s hand seemed to fall through the rock’s surface.  Golden eyes brightened as Morrigan ripped aside overgrown vines to reveal a narrow fissure.  She looked over at her companion and beckoned her closer with an alluring finger.

“Where does this go?”  Leliana reluctantly took a peek inside the narrow corridor, mindful of cobwebs and dangling vines.  Tight spaces were not places she sought willingly.

“‘Tis a cave, essentially leading up to the summit above us.”  The witch’s low timbre bounced all around as she preceded the sister down the narrow way.  Noticing that her lover did not budge from the entrance the witch extended an open hand to her.  As Morrigan hoped, Leliana grasped her hand then finally crossed the threshold to follow her.  A few steps in she wrapped the chantry sister in a warm embrace that had her heart racing.  “There’s something I want to show you but we need to stand here for a few moments in silence.” 

Leliana nodded before pressing her soft warm lips against the witch’s own.  That same chaste kiss shared, made Morrigan hungrier for more and this time she took more, parting the Sister’s lips with her tongue.  She tasted and flicked and sucked, making the woman groan loudly just as the numerous glow worms on the cave walls began to light the space around them like the night sky.  The noise instantly plunged them into darkness again causing a giggle to burst from Morrigan’s mouth.

Leliana’s eyes snapped open, her head tilting curiously to one side.  “What is it?”

“Never mind, my dear.  I’m sure I can show you again on our way back out.”  With one quick kiss, the witch took Leliana by the hand and carefully led her through the cavern’s darkness.  At the far wall, Morrigan’s hand glowed and amber light that she then magically floated about them, revealing a long column of stairs leading to the dark ceiling above them.  Morrigan allowed the Sister to lead, eyeing the firm round curve of her naked ass, swaying.  Once, twice her hand reached up to cup Leliana’s ass, only managing to stop herself at the last moment.  It was a glorious ass and she couldn’t wait to grab on to it as her lover bucked hard against her.  This errant thought caused her heart to suddenly hammer in her chest and heat to rush southward so fast that the amber orb intensified in brightness hurting both their eyes.  Morrigan cringed apologetically then mastered the orb once more.  Slowly they made their way to the top, the witch careful not to let her eyes settle on the round, firm buttocks in front of her face.

After a long torturous moment, the witch managed to arrive at the small landing at the top of the stairs, her lover breathless from the climb, reminding her of their night together post orgasms.  Long fingered hands wrapped around Leliana’s digits leading her through the dark passageway that led to the top of the mountain below them.  The stars spread out before them like a blanket of diamonds against the black sky.  Leliana gasped, her hand leaving the witch’s and flying to her mouth.  With a smile forming at the corners of her lips, Morrigan observed the Sister’s awe at the view around them.  The small plateau at the top of the world overlooked the Wilds further than the eyes could see.  She watched the breeze gently lifting auburn strands and exposing Leliana’s delicate neck.  Slowly she moved close, planting soft kisses along its nape, feeling goosebumps meeting her moist tongue.  A breathy moan later and the Sister turned her head to catch her lips, parting them with her own tongue and tasting her.  They moaned into each other’s kiss as desires were fanned wildly.  Strong fingers tugged at the witch’s skirt, undoing the binds till they fell on the floor and the both of them stood naked under the vast sky.  Warm arms wrapped around the witch’s waist as Leliana drew her close, kissing and nipping her neck.  They moaned again as their mounds touched and rubbed the slickness between them.  The Sister stood on her toes, gaining some leverage and pushing her throbbing clit up along Morrigan’s slick slit, and grinding deliciously against the hard bundle of nerves, eagerly meeting that thrust.

“Leliana…” breathlessly Morrigan uttered her lover’s name, hearing the open air take it and let it fly in all directions. Thrusts built in a rhythmic fashion making her ache with want.  “Leliana…”  Her lover’s name was another stimulant, rolling on her tongue, fanning both their desires.  The Sister, overcome by it grunted in her ear as she increased her pace.  Strong hands now gripped the witch’s hips hard, pulling and pressing their mounds together and they ground in closer and closer to that peak, just teasing in their core.

“I want you now Leliana.  I want to come with you now.”  Morrigan increased her thrusts, bumping and smashing their wet clits together, till she could see stars with her closed eyes.  The sweetest moan escaped the Sister’s lips, reverberating against the rocks around them, only to be silenced by Leliana’s lips clamping on to the witch’s neck.  Morrigan moaned hard as teeth sunk into flesh while lips sucked gloriously, purpling her skin.  Her hands flew to the Sister’s waist, wrapping around them and heaving her chantry lover off the ground and settling her firmly on top of her hard mound.  Harder thrusts shortly followed, her swollen clit seeming to sink into her lover’s flesh as Leliana rode their rhythm up and down till her body rocked uncontrollably with the witch’s own.  Low moans quickened till it turned into high keens.  The music of their lovemaking offered up to the heavens as they both crested that peak then came hard together, tumbling down into a sweaty wet mess on the mountain’s floor.

Breathing hard and fast, they kissed, tasting salty skin and the sweet contentment that now flooded them as they recovered in each other’s arms.  Leliana stared at the canopy of stars above them, feeling the sting of tears trickling down the corners of her eyes.  She must have sobbed – because raven strands blotted out the stars as Morrigan lifted her head from her shoulders and gazed down at her.  Golden rays bathed her, soft and… loving.

“Stay with me lover.”  Morrigan dipped down again kissing her lover sweetly on the lips, pouring into that kiss, more than she’d ever given to anyone.

 

 

 


End file.
